The invention relates generally to golf bags. More specifically, the invention relates to golf bags having removable outer skins and/or lightweight rigid structures.
Golf bags known in the art suffer from numerous deficiencies. Often these golf bags do not offer the ability to customize their outward appearance. Even those golf bags which are somewhat customizable do so only in cumbersome ways, while also potentially undermining the structural rigidity of the golf bag.
Furthermore, while some golf bags are lightweight, it is usually at the expense of soundness of the structural integrity of the golf bag. Meanwhile, other golf bags which do offer a sturdy structure often do so at the undesirable expense of increasing the overall weight of the golf bag.
Embodiments of the instant invention provide solutions to these and other problems.